PASIONES
by sholeshita
Summary: Eiri Yuki a abandonado a Shuishi, solo porque queria algo más que una abentura,los amigos del cantante no se quedarán con los brazos crusados así que le ayudaran a Shuichi a regresar con su novelista.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: MI CUERPO

Shuichi Shindou llegaba a su departamento después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, después de despedirse de su amigo Hiro, abre la puerta y tras serrarla detrás de si se dirige a su habitación y se deja caer en su cama, antes de quedar profundamente dormido escucha que la puerta se abre , piensa mientras sale corriendo a su encuentro  
- Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii — se abraza a su pecho - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Yuki?...estas enoja...  
Shuichi no termino de hablar ya que unos labios se lo impidieron, Yuki lo agarro por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el pegando sus cuerpos, las manos deseosas bajaron hasta las nalgas del pequeño apretándolas provocando un gemido que fue callado por los labios del rubio, la calentura de Yuki era muy grande que se apresuro a desabrochar el pantalón de su amante para introducir una mano y masturbar el miembro de su pequeño provocándole miles de descargas de placer, caminan hacia la habitación entre esos caricias, al llegar se dejan caer en la cama, el rubio lo acaricia por debajo de la camisa, desesperado por probar cada centímetro de su piel lo desnuda por completo, lo besa con pasión e los labios, para bajar a su lóbulo y descender apasionadamente por el cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual muerde y chupa hasta dejarlo duro mientras una de sus manos masturba el miembro erecto de su amante, después su boca baja por el abdomen y se detiene en su ombligo en el cual introduce su lengua para jugar un rato y después continua hasta llegar a su miembro y morder la punta provocando placer en Shuichi quien sostiene la sabana con fuerza y se curva para atrás, después Yuki lo introduce todo en su boca ardiente para chuparlo todo, sacándolo e introduciéndolo a un ritmo muy placentero para el pequeño el cual lo sujeta por los cabellos rubios para que siguiera, la lengua de Yuki sigue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus testículos los cuales lame e introduce a su boca para jugar un rato, decide dejarlos por un momento mientras se desnuda, Shuichi solo lo ve con el rostro sonrojado y los labios humedos los cuales son muy tentadores para Yuki quien los prueba de una manera llena de pasión, se separan para tomar aire y de una vez para mirarlo completamente desnuda bajo el.  
- Yuki...no te...detengas...sigue...hazme...hazme tuyo  
Ante tal petición Yuki no puede negarse ya que siente la necesidad de estar dentro de su pequeño niño, separa las piernas de este y se acomoda entre ellas y de una embestida esta dentro de su amante el cual grita de placer y dolor por la penetración tan brusca por parte del rubio, después las embestidas son mas rápidas y mas fuertes haciendo que Shuichi se aferrara de la espalda del de ojos dorados(me dijeron que Yuki tiene los ojos dorados aunque yo se los e visto azules u) lo cual provocó mas placer en este y lo embistió con mas fuerza y rapidez mientras masturba a Shuichi al ritmo de las embestidas. El final esta cercas lo saben por tal motivo el rubio lo embiste por ultima vez con mas fuerza que las anteriores y de un grito Yuki termina dentro de Shuichi y este en la mano de Yuki.  
se decía Shuichi mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su escritor.  
- Yuki  
- Mmmmm  
- Sabes e estado pensando...- se sienta en la cama y mira a Yuki quien hace lo mismo- bueno, e estado pensando que ya llevamos dos años en el cual tu me buscas y compartimos momentos agradables y quisiera saber si ...  
- Saber que? — contesta en un tono frío  
- Bueno que si me amas podríamos tener una relación como la de los otros y no de puro sexo  
- Estas loco yo solo te quería para satisfacer mis necesidades- se levanta- no quiero tener nada contigo- se empieza a cambiar- lo tuyo y lo mío solo era sexo, placer físico hasta ahí- ya que esta cambiado saca un cigarro y le da una bocanada- y como ya no me sirves lo nuestro acabo. Adiós- se dirige a la puerta de la habitación- haa, de una vez te advierto no me busques, olvídate de mi, porque yo ya me olvide de ti, hasta nunca.  
Estas ultimas palabras fueron muy devastadoras para Shuichi quien termino llorando recostado en la cama y con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo era posible que Yuki solo quisiera su cuerpo¿Cómo podía olvidar así de pronto dos años de amor y de entregarse a Yuki?. ¿Cómo podría olvidar momentos tan felices a su lado?.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: HIRO

- Como sigue Shuichi?  
- Destrozado, aun- se sienta en el sofá aun lado de K — lloró mucho y se quedo dormido  
- Lo mas seguro es que se sienta mejor después de haberse desahogado contigo  
Hiro se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a llorar.  
- Me siento culpable — K lo abraza — debí de haberle aconsejado que lo dejara, des de un principio no me callo bien ese tipo  
- Hiro, tu no sabias lo que iba a suceder, a demás en estos momentos no debes derrumbarte, Shuichi te necesita más que nunca — lo sujeta del mentón y lo vira hacia el para que lo mirara — debes ser fuerte  
- Pero es que...  
- Shhh — lo calla poniendo un dedo en los labios de Hiro y limpia sus lágrimas con la mano- si quieres puedes confiar conmigo — le sonríe para después abrasarlo  
- Muchas gracias K.

Al día siguiente después de una gran batalla para convencer a Suichi de ir a la disquera(entiéndase a un Shuichi encerrado en su habitación a un Hiro hablándole bonito y a un K apuntando a la perilla con una ametralladora para abrirla) y después de un rato con un histérico Sakano se logra realizar la prime grabación del segundo disco.  
Las horas pasaron muy pronto para Shuichi quien no se acordaba de Yuki por tanto trabajo, pero nada más se termino la grabación y otra vez entro en su melancolía.

- Hey Shu-chan- llega Hiro y le toma el hombro — que te parece si vamos a cenar, yo invito  
- Lo siento Hiro, pero quiero estar solo un rato, además quiero caminar un rato — se dirige a la puerta — lo siento será la próxima  
Después de una sonrisa fingida y un adiós Shuichi desaparece detrás de la puerta  
- Yo acepto ir a cenar contigo — aparece K detrás de Hiro — claro si todavía esta en pie la propuesta  
-...

Mientras tanto Shuichi camina por un jardín, ese mismo jardín donde conoció a su amado Yuki (por que continuo con amado Yuki? TT) se sienta en una banca y empieza a recordad los momentos que paso a su lado, hasta el día muy doloroso para el, el dolor era tan grande que unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Pero lo que más le dolía era que el ya sabia que lo que buscaba Yuki era su cuerpo, pero esperaba que conforme pasaran los días Yuki se enamorará de el y no solo lo buscara por su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Todo le parecia tan confuso, que no sabia identificar sus sentimientos ¿Qué sentía hacia él amor u odio?, necesitaba saberlo, saber si había logrado que Yuki se enamorara de el o no. Necesitaba saberlo, pero el miedo se lo impediría.  
Después de convencer a Hiro, y de dejar la moto de este en su casa se dirigen a LUIGI'S (si les recuerda a algún lugar, es pura coincidencia u) en el carro de K, el camino fue en silencio pensando cada quien en sus cosas, al llegar se sientan en una mesa y piden su orden.

- Hey, Hiro desde cuando conoces a Shu-chan  
- Desde la primaria, cuando entramos estábamos en salones distintos y siempre lo veía en el receso, siempre jugando solo, hasta que un día unos niños lo comenzaron a molestar y salí en su defensa, y desde entonces somos amigos, y conforme lo fui conociendo note que su debilidad es que es muy sentimental y muestra con facilidad sus emociones y sentimientos  
- Ni que lo digas  
- Por esa razón prometí protegerlo para que nadie le hiciera daño, pero ese maldito de Eiri Yuki llego a su vida — golpea la mesa con sus puños — y le destrozo el corazón — empieza a llorar por la impotencia y la ira — no pude protegerlo de ese maldito desgraciado hijo de su #&$  
- Hiro — K le sujeta la mano — en este caso no podías hacer nada, nadie puede oponerse a esta sentimiento, cuando uno se enamora somos vulnerables a sufrir y por más que uno quisiera protegernos no lo lograrían , y si hubieras tratado de persuadir a Shuichi hubieras provocado una pelea entre ambos y lo habrías lastimado más, porque créeme cuando uno se enamora no entiende razones  
- K...estas actuando muy raro — lo mira a los ojos — tu no eres así  
- A eso me refiero actuamos distintos  
Se acerca poco a poco a Hiro, le acaricia el rostro con suavidad, delinea sus labios con su dedo para después acercarse a estos y besarlos suavemente siendo correspondido por Hiro quien abre la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de K, después de unos cuantos segundos se separan por falta de aire, los dos están sonrojados por un momento existe un silencio que decide romperlo K.  
- Me gustas Hiro, no sabes como te deseo  
- K...tu...tu también me gusta...t te deseo

Después de esta confesión deciden alejarse del lugar para ir aun sitio mas intimo, se suben al carro de K y se dirigen a su departamento. Al llegar se suben al elevador y entre besos y caricias llegan hasta el departamento, al entrar el calor aumenta en ambos cuerpos, los latidos se hacen más intensos, no pueden parar de tocarse, llegan a la habitación se desnudan exploran cada parte de los cuerpos, no existe fronteras ni limites entre los dos solo el torrente de pasión que los invade y que desean saciar, K besa con desesperación los labios de Hiro, recorre cada centímetro de su cuello, hasta su pecho que chupa y saborea, baja a su miembro el cual succiona y muerde deleitándose con su sabor llevando a Hiro al borde del placer, el momento esperado por los dos llega K separa las piernas de Hiro y se acomoda entre ellas mientras que el guitarrista le ruega por que lo tome, K moja tres dedos con la saliva de Hiro para después introducirlos uno por uno y empieza un movimiento en su interior para que la entrada se dilatara, una ves dilatada K introduce su miembro en el Hiro grita por la intromisión ya que le causo un poco de dolor, después de un segundo K empieza con las embestidas, Hiro grita de placer, Hiro le da vuelta al K y el termina ahora arriba de él, ahora es turno de Hiro quien lo besa con intensidad, baja por el cuello hasta llegar a su pezón con el cual juega por un rato sigue hasta su miembro para jugar con el hasta que otra vez necesita de ese pedazo de carne palpitante en su interior, asi que se coloca debajo de el y comienza la penetración, una vez sobre el comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo introduciéndose el mismo el miembro de K, quien lo toma por las caderas y lo ayuda en la penetración. El clímax esta cercas Hiro se arquea hacia atrás regando su semilla en el abdomen de K y este en su interior, los dos caen rendidos por la pasión antes desbordada quedando profundamente dormidos.

Espero que les aya gustado, no soy muy buena en describir lemon pero doy lo mejor de mi  
Muchas gracias por leer mis fic.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: UN PLAN EN UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS

Ya han pasado tres meses, Shuichi no ha tenido tiempo de llorar ya que Sakano a tenido a toda la banda muy ocupada si no son con los ensayos son con las grabaciones de su nuevo disco o en alguna que otra jira de conciertos. Pero en la mente de Shuichi siempre esta presente Eiri Yuki, y eso lo sabe muy bien Hiro, quien siempre le da ánimos para seguir adelante con su vida.

Esta cercas la boda de Tetsuha y Ryuchi en la cual se celebrará una despedida de solteros en compañía de Hiro, K, Touma, Mika, Maiko y en especial de Shuichi, quien esta decidido a dar por terminado la relación que tenía con Yuki. Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que en esa "fiesta" en lugar de que se olvidará del novelista lo tendría mas presente en su mente.

Saliendo de la disquera todos se reúnen en un antro donde después de bailar deciden tomar un poco, cosa que a Shuichi no le pareció(recuerden que Shuichi se emborracha con una cerveza) a si que prefirió tomar una soda, después de platicar un rato, de bailar y de convencer a Shuichi para que tomara decidieron platicar y como Shuichi esta muy borracho contó sus penas(como dicen por ahí, los borrachos y los niños no mienten).

- Saben, necesito saber si Yuki me ama o es cierto que sólo quería mi cuerpo

- Pero si ya te dijo que solo quería tu cuerpo — le da un trago a la botella de wiski — además no te quiere ver

- K, no hables- le da un codazo Hiro

- No es que aquella noche note algo en sus ojos que demostraban tristeza

- Y te quedaste con la duda - Mika menea su baso entre las manos derramando un poco de liquido — y ahora quieres saber si te ama

- Si y si no me ama pues lo olvidaré para siempre y continuare con mi vida

- Bueno que les parece si hacemos esto: "El día viernes llegaran a la mansión de Yuki donde se celebraría la boda de Tetsuha, claro llegarán temprana antes de desayunar, una vez estando en ese lugar K y Hiro ...

- Y se quieres que llegaremos temprano para encontrar a Yuki dormido, así Hiro lo amarrará a la cama y yo le apuntaré con mi mágnum en la cabeza para que confiese a todas las preguntas que le haga Shu-cha, y si no quiere responder le dispararé, jajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos se le quedan mirando en versión anime y con una gran gota en la nuca, Hiro lo regaña y Mika continua contando su plan.

- Bueno como les decía antes de que alguien me molestara — volteando a ver a K — Hiro y K se encargarán de seducir a Shuichi, además Yuki no sabe que ustedes son pareja a si que se la va a creer, porque díganme quien se puede resistir a un niño como este — sele queda viendo a Shuichi de una manera que lo incomoda — tan alegre, simpático, cariñoso

- Mika

- Oh, perdón Touma, bueno así que si este plan logras ser efectivo a mas tardar el día de la boda Shuichi podrá saber la verdad

- Yo estoy seguro de que Yuki en realidad ama a Shuichi

- Por que lo dices Tetsuha?

- Bueno Hiro, siempre que mi hermano termina una relación a la semana tiene nuevo jugetito, sin ofender Shuici, bueno y en estos últimos tres meses no ha tenido ninguno, así que...

- Así que estas seguro que Yuki no ha olvidado a Shuichi

- Correcto Miko

- Bueno Shuichi tu tienes la última decisión de llevar acabo este plan — Touma voltea a ver a Shuichi — piénsalo muy bien

- Bueno la verdad es que no se si hacer esto o no, es que me da miedo

- Shuichi lo que tu decidas lo respetaremos ya que es tu decisión y no vamos a forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras, pero si no aceptas nunca sabrás si Yuki en verdad te quería y puede que más adelante te arrepientas

- Buen discurso Hiro, bueno hermano que decides, espero que digas que si

- Esta bien llevemos acabo ese plan

- A si me gusta Shuichi — lo abrasa Ryuchi — pero saben solo falta convencer al señor Sakano ya que no creo que los deje ir en día de ensayo

- No se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo de Sakano — sonríe Touma — no creo que se oponga a lo que yo le diga

Y así la noche continuo entre risas, bailes, canciones y luces de neón, que hacían sentir a Shuichi un poco mas seguro en compañía de todos sus amigos que se preocupaban por el.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: CELOS

Por fin el día esperado por todos ha llegado, Bad Luck se encuentra en el aeropuerto de Tokio de donde parten hacia Hokaido. Shuchi se encuentra algo nervioso y con sueño ya que no había dormido bien (bueno pues quien podría dormir sabiendo que al despertar iría a ver a su ex a quien odian u), al llegar a Hokaido son recibidos por un señor vestido de traje negro quien los llevaría a la mansión de Eiri Yuki.  
Todo el camino Shuichi se la pasó en silencio, menos Hiro y K quienes estaban emocionados por poner en práctica el primer paso de su plan, mientras que Suguro y Sakano platicaban.  
- Oiga sr. Sakano y por que decidió participar en este plan?  
- Bueno Suguru, es que no puedo negarme a las peticiones del sr. Thoma  
Flash back  
Ring, ring  
- Diga  
- Hola Sakano!!!!!  
- Sr. Touma — con lágrimas en los ojos — que se le ofrece?  
- Que bueno que preguntas, mira, ocupo que me hagas un favor  
- Cualquiera que sea  
- Esta bien ocupo que vengas con bad luck el viernes a Hokaido, es que queremos que participes en nuestro plan.  
Así Touma le contó el plan y no le quedo de otra a Sakano que aceptar  
Fin Flash back  
- Pero por que tengo que venir yo?  
- Eres parte de bad luck así que resígnate y participa en este plan — decía un resignado Sakano  
- Uuufffff, pues ya que  
Al llegar a la mansión son recibidos por Mika, Thoma y los futuros novios (entiéndanse a Tetsuha y Ryuchi), en esos momentos se encontraban frente a la escalera por donde bajaba un hombre rubio con ojos dorados quien se doblaba los puños de camisa blanca sin percatarse de los invitados, Shuichi al verlo sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y esas ganas de besarlo, de sentir su calor junto a su cuerpo al ser rodeados por sus brazos, quería oler su fragancia, su esencia.  
- Hey, Yuki ven a saludar? — grito Mika  
Al escuchar la voz de su hermana voltea cruzando su mirada con la del vocalista de bad luck, desvía la mirada hacia su hermana fulminándola con su mirada, al terminar de bajar las escaleras se para a un lado de Mika  
- Buenos días  
Fue lo único que dijo para después sujetar a Mika del brazo y llevársela un poco retirados de los invitados  
- Que hacen ellos aquí? — frió. Muy frió  
- Ay, no te dije? - inocentemente  
- No, no me dijiste nada  
- Perdón, es que decidimos que vinieran para que fueran ensayando en el escenario que preparamos  
- Que no podrían haber venido el domingo antes de la boda?  
- No, no se podía es que tenían que ver el escenario y ensayar para acostumbrarse y ver que necesitaban  
- No quiero que ellos se hospeden aquí  
- Como de que no, son invitados de tu hermano, y si quieres que se enoje contigo pues tú córrelos por que yo no lo haré  
- …….. Esta bien que se queden  
- Gracias!!!!  
Así Mika y Yuki se dirige al desayunador donde se encontraban todos esperándolos para desayunar. Shuichi esta sentado entre Hiro y K, al otro extremo de donde se encuentra Yuki, el cual puede ver perfectamente como este par acaricia y coquetea con su pequeño niño, por otro lado Shuichi solo se sonroja ante tal actuación, Hiro le da de comer, después K y así sucesivamente.  
- Hey, Shuichi y tu hermana? — pregunta una alegre Mika  
- No pudo venir es que se encuentra enferma  
- Pero no te preocupes Shu-chan — Hiro se le acerca y lo toma del rostro - aquí estoy yo con quien te puedes divertir  
- Y si no te diviertes con el aquí estaré yo — rodea la espalda de Shuichi con su brazo — yo soy más divertido que este  
Yuki al notar lo cariñoso que se encontraban con Shu-chan, no podía ocultar su furia, su enojo, así que se paro de su lugar y se salió sin decir palabra alguna ante todos los presentes que lo miraban con confusión, al cerrarse la puerta todos se rieron menos Shuichi quien se encontraba triste y se sentía culpable.  
Después del desayuno todos desempacaron y después se dirigieron al jardín para ver el escenario y empezar a ensayar, después de un rato Yuki sale de su oficina ya que con tanto ruido no podía escribir su novela, así que se dirige al jardín para callar tal escándalo cosa que Touma no le permitió, ni mucho menos K quien lo amenazaba con su mágnum, después Testua lo convenció para que se quedara un rato. Bad Luck terminó de ensayar la canción que tocarían en la boda, así que Sakano los obligo a seguir ensayando con las nuevas canciones de su siguiente disco. K sugirió que ensayaran con la que Shuichi compuso después de que Yuki lo dejara, después de tanto y tanto acepto.  
- Esta bien cantaré esa canción……. Pero si se enoja Yki  
- No te preocupes no creo que te haga daño si estas siempre conmigo o K  
- Bueno empecemos  
"Me enamoré y lo hice todo por ser tuyo

queria mucho más que una aventura

en tu pequeño mundo corrian ms horas

y era tan fácil soñar

A tus mentiras sinceramente les creí

eran testigos la noche y la luna

despierto yo soñé y no había dudas

era ran fáci pensar

Que fueras simplemente alguien diferente

con raznes para soñar

si, por tí aria todo sin pensarlo ni un segundo

un amor sin miedo para entregar

Ya me canse tanto de aquí esperar

hoy te mereces un gran bye bye babe

contando estrellas la noche entera

tan triste y solo aquí esperar

hoy te mereces un gran bye bye babe

ya tu o entiendes quien sufre aprende

mi corazón ya no te uqiere más

oh no"

Yuki al escuchar semejante canción se enfureció más no dijo nada y se levantó para dirigirse de nuevo a su oficina Ryuchi, Testuha, Maiko, Touma, Sakano y K solo rieron ante la actitud de Yuki.  
A la hora de cenar Yuki no bajo, pidió que subieran su cena a su oficina, depuse de la cena Shuichi y Hiro salieron al jardin ya que el más pequeño quería platicar, Yuki en ese momento se dirige a la ventana y ve a su pequeño con Hiro quien lo abraza, Yuki rápido cierra las cortinas y se dirige a su habitación.  
- Hiro ya no quiero continuar con esto  
- Shuichi se fuerte, aguanta un poco más y veras que Yuki te ama — abraza a Shuichi — no te preocupes  
Después de un rato se meten a la sala para ver una película la cual Shuichi no quire ver a si que se dirige a su habitación, al subir las escaleras se encuentra con Yuki. Las emociones de Shuichi surgen otra vez se quiere abrazar de el y decirle lo mucho que lo ama pero se aguanta.  
- Ho…hola…Yuki  
Yuki lo agarra del brazo y lo avienta a la pared acorralándolo entre esta y sus brazos  
- Que hacías coqueteando con Hiro y K?  
- Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie,— le empieza a temblar su voz por la cercanía de Yuki - además a ti que te importa si coqueteo con alguien o no, además ya te olvide  
- Tú no me has olvidado y no me olvidarás  
- Claro que ya te olvide  
- Ho claro que no y te lo demostraré, ya que nadie que a salido conmigo nunca me olvida  
Yuki se peo al cuerpo de Shuichi y lo beso, el cual fue correspondido, las manos del rubio bajaron hasta el fajo de Shuichi el cual desabrochó desabotono su pantalón y bajo el ziper para introducir su mano y masajear el miembro del pequeño.  
Shuichi no podía resistirse ya que ansiaba desde ase mucho sus besos sus manos sobre su piel, pero después recordó que tenia que resistir así que se separo de Yuki y se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado, se tapo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: AUN TE AMO

Al amaneces todos se dirigen a desayunar menos Yuki quien pide que le suban su desayuno, Shuichi se siente triste por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no quiere que nadie se preocupe así que baja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Después del desayuno deciden ir a ensayar que es el último día que tienen antes de la boda, por el pasillo que dirige al jardín Ryuchi detiene a Shuichi ya que fue el unico que se dio cuenta de su tristeza.

- Shu-chan, Kumagoro se siente tiste porque tu etas tiste

- Shuichi sonríe — No te preocupes Kumagoro estoy bien

- Etas seguro?

- Si, no se preocupen

El día pasa sin rastros de Yuki, cae la noche todos se dirigen a cenar, menos Shuichi quien decide quedarse un rato mas en el jardín.

Se sienta en una banca junto a la fuente, esta sumido en sus pensamientos mientras contempla las estrellas, Yuki puede verlo por la ventana de su habitación asi que decide bajar, pero K se acerca a Shuichi, antes de Yuki.

- No estés triste Shu-chan

- K!!!, que haces aquí?

- Bueno Hiro esta muy preocupado por ti así que decidí venir — se sienta a un lado — que te pasa?

- Es que ya no quiero seguir con este plan, ya entendí que Yuki no me ama y eso me duele, me quiero ir

K ve que Yuki se acerca asi que decide actuar sin decirle nada a Shuichi ya que el no se ha percatado de la presencia de Yuki, así que K se acerca demasiado a Shuichi, posa una mano en su pierna mientras que con la otra le acaricia el rostro

- K que haces !!!!!!! — se sonroja

K se le acerca más, Yuki al ver la actitud de K se dirige rápidamente a la pareja, lo sujeta por la camisa hace que se pare y le de la cara y lo golpea enviándolo a la fuente, Yuki esta furioso (yo diría que celosisimo) se acerca nuevamente a K lo levanta por el cuello de la camisa mientras que Shuichi le sujeta el brazo gritando que dejara en paz a K, Yuki avienta nuevamente a K quien vuelve a caer en la fuente, da media buelta sujeta a Shuichi y lo carga en su hombro, comienza a caminar hacia la casa

- Que haces Yuki bájame — patalea y golpea su espalda — K ayúdame!!!!!!!

K saca su mágnum y le apunta a Yuki

- Yuki!!! Baja a Shu-chan o si no te disparo

Yuki se detiene en seco

- No te creo capaz de dispararme

Así que comienza a caminar, una vez dentro de la casa los gritos de Shuichi suenan por toda la casa hacienso que todos salgan para ver porque gritava tanto, al salir al pasillo ven a Yuki quien subía las escaleras con un Shuichi asustado y llorando en su hombro.

- Hiroooo!!!!! ayudame

- Yuki baja a Shu-chan

Yuki volteo levemente y los fulmino con una mirada acecina, no hizo caso y siguió caminando, nadie pudo hacer nada más que ver como desaparecian por la escalera

- No te preocupes Hiro mi hermano no le hará nada que lo dañe

- Tú lo crees Tetsuha?

- No te preocupes — Touma le sujeta el hombro — Yuki es incapaz de asecinarlo ya que está locamente enamorado de él

- Espero que así sea ya que no quiero ver a Shu-chan sufriendo por alguien que no lo ama

- Que te pasa K — se asusta Ryuchi — etas sangrando

Todos voltean

- K!!! — Hiro corre hacia K — pero que te paso?

- Tetsuha ve por el botiquín

- Enseguida Mika, ven Ryuchi

- Si

Mientras tanto Yuki carga a un asustado Shuichi a su habitación donde después de cerarla con llave avienta Shuichi a la cama para después subirse en el y sujetarle las manos

- Que te sucede Yuki?

- Por que Shuichi?

- Por que que?

- Por que estas coqueteando con ellos en frente de mi?

- Yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie, ya te lo había dicho, a demás si estoy coqueteando con Hiro y K que te importa — la voz le empieza a temblar — ya no eres nadie mío… ya te olvide

- Yo también ya te lo habia dicho nadie se olvida de mí tan fácilmente y mucho menos tu ya que ayer no te resististe a mis besos y caricias, eso significa que aún me amas

- No es cierto

-No me mientas Shuichi te conozco muy bien y se que me estas mintiendo, ahora dime la verdad, aún me amas no es así?

-……. La verdad no se sí aun te amo ya que me hiciste mucho daño

- Se una forma para saber si aún me amas

- No hace falta tener sexo para saber si te amo, ya que hay muchas otras formas para saberlo y uno de ellos es hablando

- Pues hablemos…….. A que has venido? Porque no creo que hayan venido a ensayar

- Pues fíjate que esa es una de las razones, pero yo he venido para saber la verdad

- Cuál verdad?

- Me amas o solo quieres mi cuerpo?

- Para que quieres saberlo?

- Para sacarme este duda que me come por dentro y seguir con mi vida

- Y todo depende de lo que te diga, no es así?

- Así es, si me dices que no me quieres mañana al terminar la boda me iré y nunca mas me volverás a ver, pero si dices que me a…….

Yuki lo calla con un beso, suelta sus manos para acaricias su pecho, Shuichi no se resiste y se deja llevar por el deseo contenido hace tiempo. Entre caricias y besos Yuki fue desnudando a Shuichi el cual se dejaba acariciar y besar, Yuki sigue besando la tersa piel del pequeño después el se desnuda besa sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones, su miembro, Shuichi sólo se dejaba llevar por el deseo, el placer, por las carisias de su amado rubio , al terminar Yuki deja aun Shuichi llorando, suplicandole que se quedara, pero Yuki solo se da media vuelta y sale dejándolo como aquella noche, aquella noche que lo abandonó llorando en la cama.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: EL FIN

Shuichi se despierta ya es tarde y lo sabe así que después de darse una ducha y de cambiarse decide bajar. Al ir descendiendo ve un montón de personas que iban de un lado a otro preparando los últimos detalles de la boda.  
- Shu-chan — saluda un apurado Hiro — que bueno que ya bajaste, el sr. Sakano esta que hecha humo  
- Lo siento, me quede dormido  
- Bueno hablando de otra cosa¿pudieron arreglar las cosas entre tu y Yuki?  
- No- baja la mirada para que Hiro no vea sus ojos los cuales se le ponen vidriosos — no hay nada que arreglar entre él y yo  
Hiro abraza a Shuichi, quien deja escapar unas lágrimas.  
- Pero no ay que sentirse tristes en un día como el de hoy — se limpia las lagrimas con las manos — bien Hiro vamos a nuestro último ensayo  
- Si, vamos!!!

Todo estaba listo, los invitados iban llegando e iban siendo conducidos hasta el sitio de la ceremonia. Maiko llega a la mansión donde Mika la esperaba, una vez juntas Mika la mantuvo al tanto de lo sucedido esos días.

- Valla, así que no pasó nada de lo que esperábamos  
- No, ahora solo queda apoyar a Shuichi y hacer que olvide al baka de mi hermano, no se como pudo hacerle esto a Shu-chan, es un estúpido, idiota, #$&  
- Mika por favor bájale al volumen que no ves que ay muchos invitados

Por fin la hora de la boda llego, todo lucía estupendo, con flores blancas adornando el lugar, bancas en el jardín, ya que era una ceremonia al aire libre, toda la gente se quedo impresionada al ver a los novios entrar por la alfombra roja hasta el altar, los dos jóvenes lucían aún mas bellos en sus trajes de boda, los fotógrafos empezaron su labor al igual que los camarógrafos quienes filmaban toda la ceremonia.  
Una vez que se terminó y los invitados pasaron a las mesas donde se realizaría la fiesta, bad luck se preparó y dio comienzo a la fiesta con la canción que le dedicaron a sus amigos en este día tan especial. Una vez que terminaron se dirigieron a la mesa donde los esperaban, los felicitaron por el grandioso espectáculo. Después de unos cuantos minutos Shuichi se disculpo ya que tenia pensado ir a su habitación para empacar, ya que no le había quedado tiempo para empacar, así que después de esquivar a las personas y meseros quienes iban de un lado para otro y después de dar unos cuantos autógrafos y tomarse fotos con sus admiradoras llego hasta su habitación donde se recostó un rato en la cama antes de empezar a empacar, colocó su antebrazo en sus ojos y suspiro, después se sentó en la cama al escuchar que se abría la puerta.

- ¿¡Yuki que haces aquí!?  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
- Nada, pero me disponía a empacar  
- Por qué? — se acerca mas a Shuichi  
- Por que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que por favor vete y déjame empacar  
- Tú no te puedes ir  
- ¿Por que no?  
Yuki lo ve con sus ojos fríos los cuales hacen que a Shuichi le de miedo, pero después sus ojos fríos cambian por una mirada de tristeza, Shuichi no sabe que hacer esta confundido, Yuki lo sujeta por los hombros y lo atrae hacia él, lo abraza colocando su mentón en el hombro del pequeño.

- Yu...Yuki  
- Tú no te puedes ir — lo dice en un susurro, a su oído - no te puedes ir  
- ¿Porque no?...dime que cosa, o quien me detiene en este lugar  
- Yo  
- ¿Tú?  
- Si — se separa un poco de Shuichi besa sus labios, pero no con un beso de pasión si no que es un beso suave, tierno y casi en un roce — Shuichi te amo

Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer que su novelista le dijera esas palabras, la felicidad provocó que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, la cual limpió Yuki con su dedo.

- Si me amas¿Por qué me dejaste aquella noche?  
- Es que tenía miedo  
- ¿Miedo de que o a que?  
- Miedo de sentir esto, de experimentar algo que nunca había sentido, de demostrar estos sentimientos, de aceptar que me gustas, que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, de no aceptar que hacia el amor contigo y no el sexo. Por favor no te alejes de mi, ahora yo te suplico que te quedes conmigo, te ruego que no me abandones  
- Yuki — sujeta su rostro y le da un beso tierno — te amo, y claro que me quedaré contigo

Yuki vuelve a besar esos labios tan suaves y apetecibles, sujeta la cintura de su pequeño con ambas manos y lo acerca a la cama donde lo recuesta con suavidad.

- Yuki espera, por favor...aaaahhh- lama no de su rubio se introduce en su pantalón-Yuki... tenemos...aaaaahhhh...tenemos que regresar a la fiesta o...aaaaahhhhh... sospecharan y nos descubrirán

Yuki deja de masturbar a su peque se dirige a la puerta y cierra con llave.

- Ahora nadie nos molestará

Yuki se acerca a Shuichi, se sube en él lo besa tiernamente, baja sus labios al cuello, Shuichi deja escapar un gemido de placer, la ropa estorba, así que deciden quitársela, los labios húmedos de Yuki recorren todo el pecho de su peque, juega con sus pezones, después con su miembro el cual introduce a su cavidad húmeda y caliente para succionarla una y otra vez, Shuichi por primera vez siente el placer de entregarse por completo y ser correspondido de la misma manera, así que se deja llevar por las caricias y besos de se amado novelista. Los minutos pasaron, Yuki descansa a un lado de Shuichi quien se recuesta en su pecho.

- Ahora si ay que irnos Yuki — se sienta en la cama - ya desaparecimos bastante  
Yuki hace lo mismo que su peque, se acerca a el retira unos mechones de sus cabellos que caían en su frete, lo mira tiernamente provocando un sonrojo por parte de su niño, y deposita un beso un su frente.

- Te amo Shuichi

Fin


End file.
